LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 11
Slip of Paper is the eleventh episode of the first Season of [[LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible|''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible]]. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Kenny McFarlane * Tiny McCeever * Joe Smith '(First appearance) * Coach Wilson * Christina Everhart * Jon Raimi (First appearance) * Clark Rebb (First appearance) * Norman Osborn (Mentioned) Villains * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) (First appearance) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) * The Stooges (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** Larry (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** Curly (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** Moe (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** Joe (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) ** Shemp (Flashback; picture, TV screen or hologram only) Story Spider-Man is busy stopping a mugging in an alley while, unbeknownst to him, he's being observed by a camera, transmitting the scene to an undisclosed source. Behind a series of monitors, a mysterious person watches as Spidey busts up the mugging. He then observes recorded footage of Spider-Man taking down the Vulture, the Scorpion, and the Stooges. He then muses how great a challenge Spider-Man is and how honorable it would be if his place were taken as New York's "Urban Tarzan". He then dons a special costume of his own and vows to destroy Spider-Man, once and for all. At Midtown High, Peter and the rest of his class are getting ready to do an obstacle course for P.E. The class is split into 2 teams; the first consisting of Peter, Mary Jane, Harry, Joe Smith, and Christina Everhart. The second consists of Flash, Kong, Liz, Jason Ionello, and Tiny McCeever. Their first task is rope-climbing. Peter is pitted against Tiny, and due to his spider-like strength and equilibrium, he is able to climb the rope with ease, surprising most of the other students. However, as Peter hesitates, worried he might blow his secret identity, a hand reaches out and yanks on his rope, causing Peter to fall down. As he's helped up by his friends, the rest of class disperses off, save for Flash, who reveals that he was the one who yanked on Peter's rope. However, just as Peter starts getting confrontational with Flash, Mary Jane steps between them and demands Flash back off, which be be-grudgingly does, leaving Peter somewhat surprised at her fortitude and demeanor towards Flash. At Wonder Studios, director Jon Raimi is filming his next big movie; Living Unholy 2. However, as he gets into an argument with producer Clark Rebb over a particularly violent scene, the studio is enveloped in purple smoke and green light, before the same individual from earlier emerges, sitting on a cloud of the same purple smoke, announcing himself as Mysterio; Master of the Arcane Arts. As Raimi confronts Mysterio for his interrupting the film, Mysterio makes a bold announcement; he plans to help produce a Spider-Man film featuring the real Spider-Man. Raimi is initially in disbelief over this, until Mysterio reveals his abilities to Raimi, stating to halt all production of Living Unholy 2 in favor of the Spider-Man film. He then departs in a gist of smoke, leaving Raimi and Rebb in disbelief. Later on, while Peter is walking through Forest Hills with his friends, Joe begins pestering Harry over a secret girlfriend he has, much to Harry's dismay and discomfort. Eventually, Mary Jane steps in to try and settle down the boys, only for all 3 of them to find, moments later, that Peter has disappeared yet again. In the city, Spider-Man perches himself off a rooftop, watching over Manhattan, musing how his friends' drama gets to him too much sometimes. His mind then drifts back to his highly conflicted decision to tell Mary Jane, Aunt May, and just about everyone else in his life his secret, with the growing pressure of trying to juggle 2 different lives mounting on top of him. As Spidey considers racing back to Forest Hills to tell Mary Jane the truth, he's saved by a bank alarm gone off in the streets below, forcing Spidey to put the idea on hold for now as he races off to face the commotion. Below, a pair of criminals are racing down the streets in their getaway car, avoiding a pair of police officers along the way. Trivia * This episode is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #13, with elements from Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man #16 and the Spider-Man And His Amazing Friends episode Spidey Goes Hollywood. * The original idea for the episode was for Mysterio to actually be a low-level mystic who has limited knowledge in the Mystic Arts, needing to rely heavily on his special effects in combat. However, this concept was altered into keeping Mysterio at his roots of being merely a user of special effects, but basing them off of observations he had made of actual mystical practices he had seen in China. ** Additionally, as a result, Doctor Strange was originally intended to appear in this episode, but was scrapped. * The majority of the villains seen in this episode are from stock footage from the previous ones. * This episode marks the first appearance of Joe Smith in any media outside the comics since his only appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man #38, which was the last issue of the comic's run drawn by Steve Ditko. * The name of the character Jon Raimi was intended to be an homage to film directors Sam Raimi (who directed the Spider-Man trilogy.) and Jon Watts (who directed Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far From Home.). The name of the character Clark Rebb is intended to be a parody of Marc Webb, who directed The Amazing Spider-Man and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Series creator Max Carroll has stated that the reason for this is because of his disdain for Webb's movies, believing that they "nearly single-handedly destroyed Spider-Man's integrity on the big screen". ** Additionally, the film that Mysterio interrupts the production of, Living Unholy 2, is a parody of Sam Raimi's 1987 blockbuster film Evil Dead 2. * During the crooks' getaway, they mention "'least now Osborn won't have our heads" in regards to the money they stole. This is a foreshadowing to Norman Osborn's criminal empire, which he sets up in Season 2 prior to his becoming the Green Goblin, and enhances once he becomes the Goblin.